


岛

by glazeddonut



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazeddonut/pseuds/glazeddonut
Summary: 这其实就是sm岛那个脑洞。





	岛

第一眼看到Even时，Alex就被吸引住了。

那敏捷漂亮的身手接连将七八个打手折断胳膊掀翻在地上，那警察特有的锐利的目光像一把枪抵在自己额头一般的感觉让他兴奋起来。

由于自己想要活捉他，手下人没有用枪和刀，纯肉搏。

不知折损了多少人才终于按住了他。

“带到刑房。”

年轻的警察被四个人扭住胳膊走在前面。

他跟在后面四处望了望。眼前的小岛已经基本按他的意愿完建了。

这个岛是他四五年前买下来的，不像很多人那样搞个度假村，他把自己多年的想法变成了现实。他在警察局和政府机关都有认识的人，用了将近两年的时间来回走通，终于建了起来。

来这里的多是政客和警局内部高管，多年来都没有人来调查。

因为与警局内部人员达成协议，他早已知道Even会送上门却没想到这人会长得这么合自己的胃口。

年纪轻轻就这样被卖了，看着Even被铐在屋子正中间的椅子上，Alex啧啧的想着，不知道他得罪了局里的什么人。

 

Even打量着房间，紧紧地皱着眉，他的左肩在刚才的肉搏中已经脱臼，而右腿小腿传来的阵阵剧痛让他确定自己可能骨折了。被按坐在屋子正中间的铁椅上，手脚分别拷牢在了扶手和椅腿。

 

那个叫Alex的中年人走了进来，他长得还算周正，无论如何也想不到这个恶心的地方会是他的“杰作。”

“Alex，” 他先开了口，“如果我两天不给局里传信息，他们会派更多的人过来侦查，你会有更多的麻烦，我收集的资料已经被你销毁，如果我主动请辞并向他们汇报这里并无情况，你不会受丝毫的影响。”

他停顿了一下，等待着Alex的反应。他需要拖延时间想办法给警局发消息。最好的可能是Alex把他关起来。但如果Alex想直接杀了他了事的话杀了他不知道自己的结局会如何，但是拖延下去总是没错。

“脱衣服。”

Even一怔，“什么？”

Alex的手指直接按在了他脱臼的肩膀，指尖直接抠进了肩胛骨，Even浑身一震脸色更白了。

“警官，脱掉你的衣服。”

看到Even痛的发白的脸色，Alex满意的笑了。

男人皱起眉头的样子看上去很性感，眉毛与发色几乎同色，脸上的轮廓衬的更是立体。现在被拷的姿势能隐约看出他肩膀上结实的肌肉。只是这样看着，Alex已经有些忍不住想把他扒光，但是他还是更想看他主动一点。

 

肩膀的疼痛让Even的嘴唇不自觉的抖了起来，愤怒和疼痛像一股激流涌遍了他的全身。不能失控，他深吸一口气，“松开我的手。”

Alex让一个打手上前将他脱臼的右手松开。

Even低垂着头，艰难的一颗颗解着衬衣的扣子，

Even看上去削瘦，但当他脱去衣物，深藏在布料下的肌肉线条足以勾起幻想。这是一副勤加锻炼的漂亮身材，随着主人的每一个动作，肌肉都会做出漂亮的回应。

当把脱臼的手臂从袖管中脱出来时，他已经痛得眼前发黑了。当他解开腰带的搭扣时，他能察觉到Alex正直勾勾地盯着自己的下体。他的心里感到强烈的恶寒，忍住排斥感，他把西裤褪到脚腕。

他一直脱到只剩一条内裤，他停下了动作，抬头直视Alex。

Alex饶有兴致的打量着眼前半裸的人，Even冰蓝色的眼睛里没有一丝羞涩。

让打手把他的手重新铐好他抬起一条腿踢了踢他的膝盖，将他修长的双腿分开。

手掌顺着他的膝盖向里摸去，他摸得很慢，感受着柔韧的大腿肌肉在自己的抚弄下绷紧。

接着他猛地按向了他的胯间。

他的力道很大，Even禁不住溢出一声痛苦的呻吟，上身前倾，全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，Alex毫不留情的揉捻着，那种疼痛刻骨铭心，冷汗顺着他的下巴滴了下来。扶手被他捏的发出声响，指节发白。

在拿到Alex腰间那把匕首前不能做出任何激怒他的行为，想着，Even低垂着头咬牙忍耐着Alex的侵犯。

Alex将他的内裤向下褪了些，露出淡金色的耻毛，接着吹了声口哨，“真是个漂亮的东西。”他握住他的私处套弄起来。

他的手一边快速的动作一边注意着Even的表情。

虽然那处在他手指的套弄下有了发硬的迹象，Even却没有了丝毫的挣扎。

他面无表情地盯着前方，仿佛一切都跟他没有关系。

他脸上的平静让Alex很不爽，他反手抽了他一掌接着站起身狠狠的踹向他的小腿让他痛哼出声。

“对就是这样，宝贝儿你皱眉呻吟的样子真的太好看了！”

Alex舔了舔他的侧脸，向门口做了个手势。

 

刚才的疼痛让Even眼前发黑，当他再次抬头时，屋子里摆着四台摄像机，一个长相清秀的男孩儿正在他腿间蹲下来。

他一下子明白了Alex的用意。

 

当那男孩儿含住他的私处时，Even厌恶的闭上了眼。

男孩儿卖力吞吐着，那漂亮的东西在他的吞吐下不但没有更加硬起来反而有了疲软的迹象。

“警官，难道我刚才把你掐坏了吗？”Alex走近了些，猛然翻开Even紧握的左手，掌心有几个冒血的指甲印。“你真的是太合我胃口了。”

“如果你觉得硬不起来，就再给你些压力吧。看看这个人你认识吗？”

Even的眼睛微动一下但没有睁开。

一声熟悉的惨叫和重物落地的声音让他猛地睁开了眼。

一个腹部缠着绷带的人被踢倒在他面前。

“Ryan？！”

Ryan是他在警局关系极好的朋友，自半年前辞职后就与自己失去了联系，他本以为Ryab或许出国旅游却没想到他会被抓到这里。

旁边的打手狠狠地踢了Ryan腹部一脚，他翻滚着惨叫起来，雪白的绷带上溢出了血。

Even蒼白的臉上蒙上一層霜，Ryan的出现让他整整三天没能得到休息的大脑出现了片刻空白。不知道Ryan遭受了些什么，他已经有些认不出他了，脸色发黄，腮边凹陷下去，一条条的肋骨隔着衣服都能看到，左腿相比右腿要细上很多，应该是肌肉萎缩。想起他当初意气风发的样子，Even有些压抑不住在身体里冲撞的怒火。

Alex继续的煽风点火，“前几天他想跑掉，被打了一枪，伤口还没愈合，如果我再踢几脚怕是撑不了多久了。其实留着他也没什么用，但是总是有客人对警察感兴趣…”

“闭嘴。”

“警官，你知道该怎么做对吗？”

打手上前把他的右手解开。

Even沉默地盯了Alex一会儿，那双浅蓝色的眼睛如结冰的冰湖。右手缓慢的摸向了胯间，握住自己已经疲软的性器。他想象着那个有着柔软的卷发和草绿色眼睛的人，想象着他的裸体，难堪地揉着自己的下身。

Alex满意的摇动着摄像头，“宝贝儿你这个样子简直太够味儿了。”说着向身边的男孩儿使了个眼色，男孩儿听话的凑了上去。

前端被柔软的舌头舔弄时，Even的手停了一下，强忍住推开那个男孩儿的冲动，快速的套弄起来。

沉住气，Even，一定要活着出去，眼前浮过那双温柔的草绿色眼睛，要活着回去见他。

不多时，下身的昂扬已经完全立了起来。

那男孩儿站起身，爬上椅子双腿分别跪在他的大腿两侧，已经做好润滑的穴口前后蹭了蹭，接着缓缓地坐了下去。他有足够的肛交经验但进入的过程却还是因为这个英俊男人的尺寸而显得有些艰难，在顶到他穴道里的那敏感的凸起时，还有大约两三厘米露在外面。他停了下来喘了口气，浑身发软。

他轻轻抚摸着Even的乳头和腹肌，努力的想挑起他的情欲却不想Even只想快速结束这一切，他的胯部向上一顶，全根没入，男孩儿呻吟了一声直接射了出来。

包裹着自己紧热的甬道激烈的抖动着， Even没有给趴在自己身上四肢瘫软的人丝毫的喘息时间，猛烈的顶动起来。

男孩儿从没经历过这样激烈的性事，只感到那东西每一次都狠狠地擦过自己最敏感的软肉顶向身体的更深处，已经射了两次的阴茎又颤巍巍的硬了起来，他有些受不住了，但Alex那古怪的脾气让他不敢喊停。他扶着手下结实漂亮的腹肌想要抬起身让那东西进浅些，却被扣住了腰部按了下来，那样的深度让他一时叫不出声，四肢颤抖着有些坐不住，他求助的看向那个仍在低头猛干的男人，却发现他根本没有看自己，皱眉的样子性感至极。

“抱歉，再忍一下。”男人轻声说道。

“嗯…”

Even重重的撞击着身上的人，渐渐的下体感受到了一丝酸麻的射精感。伴随着身上人临近崩溃的叫喊，他射了出来。男孩儿再一次射出，精液已经有些稀薄。

射精引起的片刻迷茫让Even看起来更加迷人，Alex不禁走了过去抬起他的下巴舔吻着他的侧脸。

机会来来了！

Even调整着自己的呼吸，等待快感所产生的片刻酸软过去，猛地抬起右手抽出Alex腰间的匕首抵住了他的脖子，突然的发力让他的右臂有种剥离身体的痛感。他丝毫不敢放松，这是他唯一的机会。

Alex顺着Even的侧颈吻了下来，含吻住他的喉结，年轻男人的皮肤让他沉迷，被含住时喉结挣扎的在他口中上下移动的感觉简直妙不可言，正当他往下舔吻时，突然感到颈间一阵冰凉。

“打开手铐。”那声音比抵在脖子上的匕首更冷。

看到Alex极度配合的解开了自己身上的锁链，Even有些意外。来不及思考有什么不对劲，他靠在墙上，用完好的左手臂勒住Alex的脖子，让他挡在自己身前，低声说道，“让他们放了Ryan。”

当把Ryan挡在自己身后向门口移动时，他觉得一切都顺利得有些诡异，他现在眼前已经阵阵发黑，意识恐怕过不了多久就会离自己远去。

正想着如何逃出去，他的后腰突然一阵酸麻，不自觉地跪了下去，倒下时他看到身后的Ryan握在手中的电棍。

混蛋，他想着，失去意识前，他握住了胸前项链上的圆环，

Isak，我怕是见不到你了。


End file.
